Alex's Secret
by shakeahand55
Summary: A plotless random One-shot. Alex lets Olivia in on a little secret of hers, it’s Femslash but only slightly.


**Title:** Alex's Secret

**Author:** shakeahand55

**Summary:** A plotless random One-shot. Alex lets Olivia in on a little secret of hers, it's Femslash.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with SVU, Star Trek of anything else meantioned here, but I wish I did.

**Warning:** This is my first Fic of any kind that I've written in a very long time, so please be kind and don't flame.

* * *

"So, you actually listened to Liz and took the day off?" Olivia said coming in the front door and dropping her keys on the table and kicking off her shoes before walking to the couch.

"Listening to Liz and doing as she says are two very different things" Alex said rolling her eyes before tossing the latest issue of People Magazine that she had been reading on to Olivia's coffee and beer stained coffee table.

"It was either take today off and maybe tomorrow or she'd have banned me from the office and any court rooms for a week or two" Alex's face fell.

She hated taking time off and knew Liz and Olivia and other people were just like her, they had months of over time saved up that they would most likely never use without being forced to.

"Oh and your one to talk, last I heard you had almost 3 and a half months saved up, and lets not start on how much I'm sure Liz has saved up" it was Olivia's turn to roll her eyes as she sat down at the other end of the couch and picked up the clicker and pushed power to turn on the TV.

"So did you do anything other then sit here and stuff your face on MY last tub of ice cream, watch crappy day time TV and read these stupid things" Olivia asked kicking the few magazines off the coffee table with her socked foot.

"Well I did do some laundry…got caught up on some paper work for the Sims case" Alex said holding back a grin "oh and I went looking for a new laptop, mine finally kicked the bucket and bought some things on Amazon" she said only slightly frowning, that laptop had been with her for a long time.

"Yea did you find one? If not I'm sure I could get one for ya" Alex nodded "I found one but I'll buy it tomorrow, I think I spent to much today as it is" she smiled and tried to bat her eye lashes to look innocent.

She watched as Olivia's eyebrows rose almost to her hairline "what else did you do today Miss-I-Like-To-Spend-Money?" Alex let out a grin and Olivia was sure she saw the start of a blush creep onto her face.

"Did you buy a porno?" Olivia asked laughing as Alex's face quickly turned a deep red and she laughed "no" she said with a wave, she would never do that, at least not with a credit card and not since she was 19.

"No….but it is a guilty pleasure you could say" Alex told her as she started to move from the couch but Olivia's hand on her leg stopped her.

"So it's not porn…what else could it be?" she asked with a wicked grin smiling as she felt and watched Alex shudder under the touch of just her light fingers on her leg.

"It's nothing that your thinking, get your mind out of the gutter you perv" Alex said laughing as she pushed Olivia's hand off her leg and stood up from the couch, stretching her stiff body.

She had been sitting there for a long time and her body was now going to make her pay for it "anyway I don't even know if you'd like it" Alex said moving into the kitchen to find something to make for dinner.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked Olivia, who had resumed flipping through the TV channels "I don't know…why don't we just have KFC or something" Alex nodded "fine but you had better have some Tums or Rolaids here, there chicken always gives me killer heartburn" Alex said grabbing 2 cans of pop out of the fridge for them both.

"You find anything good?" Olivia shook her head "nope, nothing is ever on around 7, except Wheel of Fortune, Coronation Street, or re-runs of Stargate-SG1 but I'm not in the mood for any of that" Alex nodded, she'd had her fill of TV today also.

"So, what did you buy that cost so much that your waiting until tomorrow to buy your new laptop?" Olivia asked again tossing the clicker to the other side of the couch before getting up and making her way to Alex.

"Order some chicken, then I'll tell you" she said handing Olivia the phone when she walked over to her at the kitchen island counter, where Alex was leaning, head propped up on her hands.

"Fine…" Olivia opened the can and took a drink, holding back a shiver "damn that's cold, I think the fridge needs turned down again" she said almost coughing as she put her can down.

"Do you want anything other then chicken?" Alex shook her head "no, anything else would just go in the trash" Olivia nodded then dialled the number and placed the order.

"Ok foods on it's way, shouldn't be long there's a KFC just down the street" Olivia said giving her a look that said 'tell me now' "oh all right, but don't laugh" Alex said tilting her head a bit before straighten up but still leaning on the island counter.

"I won't laugh" Olivia said feeling as if she should cross her fingers behind her back like she were in grade school again "just tell me…please" she said giving Alex a impatient look.

"Alright…I ordered the 3 seasons, the whole series of Star Trek the original one" she said as she watched Olivia's face turn into confusion "is that the one with that womanizing player Captain Kirk?" Alex nodded.

"Yep" she said "it is, it's the one from the 60's…the one that started it all" she said smiling, she didn't like to admit it but she through of herself as a Trekkie.

"Mmm…so my girlfriend is a under-cover Star Trek loving' Trekkie? Whoda thunk it!" Olivia said smiling as she watched Alex' face turn red again "you said you wouldn't laugh" Alex said willing her blush to go away.

"I'm not laughing" Olivia said "I think it's cute" she said "let me get it right, Kirk, Spock, McCoy, that Uhura chick, the Scottish dude, the Asian and Russian guys and the blond nurse?" Olivia asked as she watched Alex nod.

"Yea…it's on in reruns around 1pm every weekday" Alex said "oh, and you would know this how?" Alex grinned "I do take a lunch break you know" Olivia laughed "and here we all through you didn't eat lunch at work" she laughed.

"Now I know you take your break so you can watch Star Trek" she laughed "so tell me Miss Hot Blond Trekkie, whose your favourite?" Alex smiled "McCoy, the doctor" Olivia nodded.

"Mmm I through it would have been…I don't know someone else" Olivia said moving around the island to grab some paper towels and bring them to the coffee table.

"Oh…well do you have a favourite?" Olivia shrugged her shoulders "in a way, I haven't seen it for years and don't really remember much other then how cheesy it was, but my favourite was the blond nurse…Christine Chapel I think her name was" Alex nodded.

"So did you always have something for hot blonds?" Olivia nodded with a grin "it's something about the power position I think…but no one could be better then my hot blond lawyer!" Alex laughed "I knew you were just using me!" she said dramatically before grabbing some money from her purse and putting it on the island then moving to the couch.

"Using you…mmm there's a idea" Olivia grin as she slowly licked her lips, Alex laughed "oh no you don't, I would like to eat our dinner tonight before it gets cold, reheated KFC isn't the best" Olivia frowned "oh ok…whatever the hot blond Trekkie says" she did a half bow from her sitting position on the couch, Alex hit her arm.

"I'm starting to think I shouldn't have said anything" she said with a shake of her head, her hair up in a sloppy bun atop her head, her glasses still perched on her face from when she had been reading.

"Why?" Olivia asked propping her feet up on the coffee table as she turned to face Alex "now you'll never stop calling me a Trekkie" Olivia smiled "aww why does it bug you? I already told you I think it's neat, my girlfriend the Trekkie" Olivia grinned.

"Do you have a costume or go to conventions?" Alex's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open "why do you ask?" she said carefully "because I think you'd look hot in the little miniskirt uniform…the blue one, it would make your eyes just right" Olivia said happily.

"Mmm, no I don't…but I could get one if you want" she grinned at Olivia who look ready to explode "can you get them on the net?" Alex nodded "yeah" Olivia licked her lips again, Alex couldn't help but hear the excited tone in her voice.

"Is your card maxed out? If so use mine…mmm my own little hot blond Trekkie in a miniskirt…how'd I get to be to damn lucky!" she said placing her hand on her heart, Alex laughed.

"You're a drama queen sometimes you know that" Olivia nodded with a laugh "and you love me for it!" she leaned over and caught Alex's lips with her own.

A few minutes later Alex pulled away as the buzzer went off "I'll let the delivery guy in…" Olivia pouted "ok but after we eat…I want you to show me this uniform…I need to see it and look how good my hot blond will look in it" Olivia said crossing her arms as Alex moved from the couch to let the guy in.

"Yep I'll show you…and maybe I'll buy you one too, mmm Elliot would have a field day with this" Alex laughed as Olivia's face fell "you wouldn't dare" Alex grinned.

"I don't know…maybe it would make him a secret Trekkie too" Alex laughed as she grabbed her money from the counter "Star Trek ruined you my dear" Olivia said leaning back on the couch and closing her eyes, visions of Alex in the Star Trek uniform from the 1960's in her head.


End file.
